Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Dziewczyna dla Mikey'go
Hello Wam! thumb|222px Zauważyłam, że zdecydowanie w moich opach brakuje tematyki Mikey'go więc zrobiłam coś by to zmienić. Mam nadzieje, że wszystkim fanom Mikey'go i nie tylko spodoba się to opko. Nie chcę przedłużać, tylko dodam , że będą w poniedziałki. Więc zaczynamy. ''Dzień wcześniej... Od bladego świtu Michelangelo był już na nogach. Gdy dzień wcześniej dowiedział się, że Renet zamierza go odwiedzić prawie wcale nie spał. Od szóstej rano krzątał się po kuchni przygotowując różne potrawy. Naprawdę zależało mu, żeby to spotkanie wypadło jak najlepiej. Lodokicia pomagała przyjacielowi a, że nie mogła zbliżać się do kuchenki to rozkładała talerze i nakrywała do stołu. Około dziesiątej gdy reszta już się obudziła, wszyscy weszli do kuchni zaskoczeni. -Mikey, co ty robisz?- spytał Leo. -A nie widać?-odparł.- Gotuję. -Ale co to za okazja?-wtrąciła Mona. -Aaa, Renet przychodzi-przypomniał sobie Donnie. -I tak się nakręciłeś na to?-dociekał Raph. -To pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy, kiedy przychodzi-tłumaczył Mikey.- Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne. Żółw wrócił do kuchenki wykładając coś w rodzaju pierożka na talerz. Robił to z taką dokładnością, że przyjaciele zaczęli poważnie niepokoić się o niego. -A kiedy ona przyjdzie?-spytała[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach|[[Click to Continue > by TermCoach| April]]]]]]]]. -Zaraz powinna być-odrzekł. -Hej, jest tu ktoś?-rozległ się głos. Na jego dźwięk Michelangelo gwałtownie podskoczył do góry. Błyskawicznie wyrzucił przyjaciół z kuchni, Lodokicię wpakował do zamrażalki i postawił talerze na stół. Wytarł ręce czekając na Renet. Po chwili dziewczyna weszła do pomieszczenia stając jak wryta. -Cześć-powiedział żółw.- Zaskoczona? -No trochę-odparła. Zachowywała się dziwnie. Ani razu się nie uśmiechnęła. Przyjaciele stali pod drzwiami przysłuchując się rozmowie. Renet siadła przy stole dalej zaszokowana. Widziała, że Michelangelo naprawdę się napracował a ona miała dla niego nienajlepszą wiadomość. -Mikey, ja…-zaczęła. -Tak, wiem, może trochę przesadziłem, ale tyle cię nie było, że musiałem się postarać-tłumaczył. -Nie, nie, ale… -To jest Pizza Gyoza mojego pomysłu. -A-a-ale Mikey… -Możesz dosmaczać cytrynką. -Mikey… -Dobra, jak nie lubisz to nie ma problemu. -Mikey, zrywam z tobą. W jednej chwili żółw stanął zamurowany. Reszta za drzwiami także zastygła. Czegoś takiego nikt się nie spodziewał. -Co?-spytał cicho Michelangelo. -No zobacz-ciągnęła dziewczyna.- Prawie się ze sobą nie widujemy a jak już to na kilka godzin. To nie ma sensu. Takie coś nie ma szans. Przykro mi. Ale jesteś super chłopakiem i na pewno znajdziesz jakąś fajną dziewczynę. Przepraszam cię. Renet wyszła z kuchni czując się dość podle. Zobaczyła przyjaciół patrzących na nią szokiem i rodzącym się gniewem. -Czy ty jesteś już kompletnie porąbana?!-wydarł się Raph.- On nie spał całą noc, wstał wcześnie żeby to wszystko przygotować a ty mu taki numer wycinasz?! -Ale to wszystko nie miało sensu-tłumaczyła. -Nie miało sensu?!-dołączył się donnie.- On by za tobą w ogień skoczył! Raphael chciał rzucić się na nią, ale Mona w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymała. Renet nie mając już nic do powiedzenia otworzyła portal i po prostu odeszła. -Jasne, najlepiej dać nogę-warknął Raphael. Wszyscy poszli do kuchni. Zobaczyli Mikey’ go stojącego w szoku i patrzącego w jedne punkt. Leo podszedł do niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. -Eee… zobaczysz Mikey, będzie dobrze-rzucił durnym, banalnym tekstem jakby to była mała strata. Niespodziewanie żółw rzucił się mu na ramię płacząc. Najstarszy przytulił go zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić. Rozdział ''1 ''~''Jest nadzieja~ Przez całą noc Mikey zawodził w poduszkę w swoim pokoju. Dalej nie potrafił pogodzić się z zerwaniem. Reszta chciała mu jakoś pomóc, ale chcieli też się wyspać więc zakryli sobie uszy poduszkami. Podczas całej nocy to Leo, to Donnie albo Raph zaglądali do pokoju brata chcąc go pocieszyć lecz to było na nic. Najmłodszy był zbyt przybity by coś do niego dotarło. Rano przyjaciele siedzieli w salonie. Nie było z nimi tylko Raphaela i Mikey’ go. -A tamci gdzie?-spytał Donatello. -Raph od siódmej siedzi przy Mikey’m- odparł Leo. -Biedaczyna z niego-westchnęła Mona. Salamandrianka popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem mówiącym „Domyśl się”. Nagle trójka usłyszała coraz głośniejsze zawodzenie Michelangelo oraz dźwięk wleczonej po podłodze skorupy. Zobaczyli Rapha wracającego z sypialni brata z trudem. Dopiero potem zauważyli najmłodszego kurczowo trzymającego nogę żółwia w czerwonej bandanie. Ciągnął go starając dotrzeć do reszty. -Chcę tylko prawdziwej miłości!- łkał Mikey.- Czy ja proszę o tka wiele?! -Z twoją urodą i charakterem zbyt wiele-odparł poirytowany wojownik. -Raph, nie dołuj go jeszcze bardziej-wtrącił Leo. -Ja go dołuję?!-spytał zdzwiony i nieco wkurzony.- To on ciągnie mnie za sobą na dno. -Dlaczego?!-jęczał Michelangelo. -Odczepcie go ode mnie- powiedział Raphael. Mona złapała go za ręce a Leonardo i Donatello chwycili za skorupę najmłodszego. Po kilku szarpnięciach przyjaciele rozłączyli braci. -Mikey, daj już spokój-rzekł Leo.- Kiedyś Renet nie było i tak nie rozpaczałeś. -Ale to nie to samo-odparł dalej zawodząc. -Pół świata tego kwiata- tłumaczył Donnie. -Już daj spokój z tymi swoimi mądrościami- syknął Raph. -I co ja mam teraz zrobić?!-zawył Mikey. -Musisz się z tym pogodzić-westchnął Donatello. Najmłodszy spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami a potem dalej płacząc wrócił do pokoju. W tej samej chwili do kryjówki weszła April Słysząc zawodzenia Michelangelo westchnęła ciężko siadając na kanapie. -Cześć-powiedziała. -Hej, April-odparł Donnie. Reszta też siadła na kanapie popadając w zamyślenie. Nagle mona zauważyła w ręku Rapha coś białego. -Co ty masz?- spytała. Żółw spojrzał na dłoń podnosząc ją do góry. To była poduszka. Ścisnął ją delikatnie widząc , że z materiału kapie woda. Wyzuł ją więc patrząc z zaskoczeniem. Woda lunęła jak z rynny. Przyjaciele siedzieli zamurowani. -Pójdę po gąbkę-westchnął Leo. Wstał idąc do kuchni. Reszta dalej zastanawiała się co robić. -Są dwa wyjścia-powiedział Raphael.- Albo on zapłacze się na śmierć a nas potopi albo znajdziemy jakiś sposób. -Czekaj, co ty powiedziałeś? Znajdziemy?- wyrwała April.- Słuchajcie… no wiem! Znajdziemy Mikey’mu nową dziewczynę. -Ciekawe jak?-spytała ironicznie Mona. -Z ludźmi nam nie idzie-dodał Leo wracając z kuchni i zmywając wodę. -To fakt, ale znamy sporo mutantów i kosmitów-odparła rudowłosa.- Mona, może ty pogadałabyś z Salamandriankami. -Mogę spróbować-powiedziała. -A reszta porozsyła wiadomość między znajomych mutantów-ciągnęła. -Sami też możemy szukać-dodał Donnie.- Całkiem niezły pomysł. -Dobra, zrobię wszystko byle tylko on przestał wyć-rzekł Raph wstając. Wszyscy przystąpili do działania. Jak Mikey mógł dzięki temu przestać się użalać to musieli się postarać. Rozdział 2 ~Łabędzia kandydatka~ Minął tydzień odkąd przyjaciele wpadli na pomysł znalezienia dziewczyny dla Mikey’go. Żółw spotkał się z pięcioma Salamandriankami i dwiema mutantkami poleconymi przez przyjaciół, ale takie randki w ciemno były tylko stratą czasu. Nic nie pomagało. Mikey nadal był przybity a dziewczyny nie mogły nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Gdy kolejna Salamandrianka opuszczała kryjówkę, Mona podbiegła do niej pytając: -I jak? -Nijak. -Ale jak to?-dociekała. -Y’Gythgba, on może i jest fajny, ale nadal za bardzo przybity. Nie ma jak z nim pogadać. -Daj mu szansę. -Według mnie on potrzebuje odpoczynku od dziewczyn. Dajcie mu spokój. A poza tym Salamandrianie nie są do randek w ciemno tylko do walki. Zapomniałaś o tym? -Nie. -To dobrze. Ja musze iść. Salamandrianka wyszła z kryjówki. Mona stała w miejscu zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Mikey dalej był wrakiem żółwia a ona… czyżby serio zapomniała kim była wcześniej. Wtem z dojo wyszedł Raph. Zauważając trochę zmartwioną kosmitkę podszedł do niej położył jej rękę na ramieniu. -Co się stało?-spytał. -Kolejna porażka- odparła. Raphael westchnął ciężko. Jemu też przestało się to podobać. Wtedy do dwójki podszedł Leo. -No i jak?-zapytał. -Nic z tego-odrzekł Raphael. -Czyli trzeba próbować dalej-westchnął. -A może dać sobie spokój na jakiś czas-zaproponowała Lisa.- Może Michelangelo powinien odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. -A może weźmiemy go na patrol?-dodał Raph.- Jak skopie parę tyłków Stopy to mu ulży. -O ile takie się znajdą-odparł Leonardo. Trójka przyjaciół poszła do pokoju Mikey’go. Żółw dalej leżał na łóżku trzymając głowę w poduszce i cicho pojękując. -Mikey, idziemy na patrol-zawiadomił go Leo. -Aha, bawcie się dobrze-odparł nie podnosząc twarzy z poduszki. -Ale ty idziesz z nami-dodał Raph. -Ja nie-zajęczał. Brat nie zamierzał bawić się z nim. Chwycił go za nogi i ściągnął z łóżka. Pomógł mu wstać bo najmłodszy zachowywał się jak pozbawiony szkieletu po czym wcisnął mu w ręce nunchaku. Mikey czy tego chciał czy nie został wypchnięty z pokoju a potem zaciągnięty na górę. April i Donnie zostali w kryjówce by potrenować. Na powierzchni przyjaciele chodzili po budynkach rozglądając dookoła. Tylko ten patrol nie miał najmniejszego sensu gdy Michelangelo siedział na dachu ciężko wzdychając. Leo chciał mu już coś powiedzieć, ale nagle drużyna usłyszała piskliwy, dziewczęcy krzyk. Wszyscy, nawet najmłodszy pobiegli na dźwiękiem. Przeskakując na kolejny budynek zobaczyli młodą dziewczynę stojącą pod ścianą okrążoną przez Stopoboty. Widać było, że bardzo się boi. Przyjaciele zeskoczyli z dachu wyjmując broń. Pierwsze co zrobili to z zaskoczenia pozbyli się dwóch robotów. Ale zostało jeszcze pięć. Maszyny wyciągnęły wszystkie ramiona ze swym arsenałem. Rozpętała się walka. Mona uniknęła jednego z ciosów a potem blokując ostrza dała wolną rękę Mikey’mu. Żółw szybko rozwalił robota wkładając w to cały swój żal i złość. Bardzo mu to pomogło. Leo z Raphem rzucili się na dwa inne Stopoboty. Szybko z nimi skończyli. Potem Lisa z Mikey’m załatwili ostatnie. Po skończonej walce schowali broń patrząc na dziewczynę. Wyglądała dość nietypowo Miała rumianą twarz oraz jaskrawozielone oczy i długie rzęsy. Ubrana była w blado turkusową bluzkę z odkrytymi ramionami i długimi rękawami szerszymi na końcu. Ozdobione były piórami łabędzia. Pod bluzką nosiła biały kostium zakrywający ramiona a od kolan do stóp zlewał się z czarnym kolorem. Jej blond włosy z podniesioną grzywką sięgały do bioder. Nagle dziewczyna zachwiała się, upadła i zemdlała. Przyjaciele podeszli zdziwieni. -A tej co?-spytał Raph. ''Rozdział 3 ~ Swan~ '' Przyjaciele podeszli bliżej dziewczyny zdziwieni jej wyglądem. Przypominała trochę mutantkę sądząc po jej stroju. Mona podniosła nieznajomej włosy zauważając jak szybko zbladła. Stała się niewyraźna na twarzy jakby była chora. -No to co z nią robimy?-spytał Mikey. -Na moje oko z nią jest coś nie tak- odparła Y’Gythgba. -Co masz na myśli?- dociekał Raph. -Według mnie ona jest chyba chora- wyjaśniła.- Szybko zbladła. Michelangelo mając już dosyć debatowania braci i przyjaciółki podniósł dziewczynę idąc do najbliższej studzienki. -Mikey, zgłupiałeś?-!-krzyknął Raphael.- Nie możesz zabrać jej do kryjówki. Nawet jej nie znamy. -No to mamy zostawić ją nieprzytomną na ulicy?-odparł. Otworzył studzienkę i zszedł razem z nieznajomą na dół. Bracia wzruszyli ramionami kręcąc krytycznie głowami po czym ruszyli za nim. Po dwudziestu minutach dotarli do kryjówki. Mikey położył dziewczynę na kanapie a następnie poszedł po lód. April i Donnie byli mocno zdziwieni. Nie spodziewali się, że Mikey poczuje się lepiej a tym bardziej, że wróci z jakąś nieznajomą. Podeszli do przyjaciół zdziwieni. -Kto to?-spytał żółw. -Nie wiadomo- odrzekł Leo.- Atakowały ją Stopy a potem zemdlała. -Właśnie, atakowały ją Stopy-podkreślił Raph.- Pewnie miała z nimi jakieś zatargi. To jest zło wcielone. Ja wam mówię. Donatello, Leonardo i April popatrzyli na niego z podejrzliwym spojrzeniem a później na siebie. Rzeczywiście. Stopy nie atakowały zwykłych ludzi od tak a strój dziewczyny był dość podejrzany więc to nasuwało kolejne przypuszczenia. Niestety mroczne i niezbyt korzystne dla nich. Po chwili Mikey wrócił z lodem i położył go na głowie nieznajomej. Wtedy dziewczyna gwałtownie się zerwała czując zimno. Rozejrzała się dookoła widząc jednego człowieka i cztery żółwie. Podkuliła nogi patrząc na nich ze strachem. -Spokojnie, nie bój się- powiedziała April siadając przy niej. -Ja się nie boję-rzuciła szybko. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie. Byli zaskoczeni jej reakcją. -Dobra, Pani Nieustraszona-wtrącił Raph ze swym wrodzonym sarkazmem.- Masz ty jakieś imię? -Swan-odparła szybko. -Heja, Swan-wyrwał Mikey by rozładować napięcie.- Jestem Mikey. A to moi bracia-Leo, Donnie i Raph.- A, no i April. -Ale z wami nie było jeszcze żaby?-zauważyła blondynka nadal trochę kuląc i nie odpowiadając na przywitanie żółwia. -Jakiej żaby?-spytał Donatello. -No takiej niebieskiej, wysokiej żaby na dwóch nogach-wyjaśniła. -Chodzi się o Monę?-dociekał Mikey.- Do żaby to ona jest nawet podobna. Nagle Raphael zbliżył się do niego warcząc złowrogo i grożąc pięścią. -Przecież ona tu sto…-urwał Leonardo odwracając się. Wszyscy zdziwili się zauważając brak Salamandrianki. Tymczasem ona szpiegowała zauważone wcześniej dwa Stopoboty. Dotarła do siedziby Shreddera czego się spodziewała. Wskoczyła do środka chowając za tronem. Na szczęście Sakiego nie było. Jednak nagle usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Tygrysi Pazur i Rybiryj. Y’Gythgba wychyliła się zza tronu przysłuchując rozmowie. - To teraz Swan odwali za nas robotę?- dopytywał Xever. -Dokładnie-odparł tygrys.- Przyprowadzi nam tutaj te żółwie i do tego znajdzie ich kryjówkę. -No a jak się zbuntuje? -Ona nie ma czasu na bunt. Ma proste zadanie-znaleźć kryjówkę żółwi i przyprowadzić ich byśmy mogli ich zabić. A jak dojdziemy do kryjówki zabijemy Splintera. Mona wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk przerażenia i szybko zakryła usta. Usłyszała jednak kroki wrogów zbliżających się do niej. ''Rozdział 4 ~ Dziwna zmiana~ Salamandrianka siedziała cicho zaciskając mocno pięści. Sięgnęła za siebie trzymając rękojeść miecza w pogotowiu. Rybiryj i Tygrysi Pazur już mieli zajrzeć za tron gdy nagle rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do Sali wszedł Shredder. -Tygrysi Pazurze. Xever-zaczął srogo.- Czego szukacie za moim tronem? -Niczego mistrzu-odparł Rybiryj. Saki zmrużył oczy odpychając ich i zaglądając za tron. Nie zauważył tam niczego. Nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas. Odwrócił się i zobaczył , że tygrys trzyma w łapach jakąś nieznaną postać. Oroku podszedł bliżej niej zdziwiony. -Co to jest?-zapytał. -Mistrzu, to jedna ze sprzymierzeńców żółwi-odparł Xever. -Ta żaba?-dociekał podnosząc jej ostrzem głowę. -Jestem Salamandrianką!-warknęła zdenerwowana zsuwając podbródek ze szpona. -Zdaje się, że ty nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia. -Z kimś, kto nie umie odróżnić żaby od Salamandriana. -Milcz! Do lochu z nią! Tygrys zaciągnął Monę do więzienia. Wepchnął ją do środka zatrzaskując za nią ciężkie, metalowe drzwi z małą kratą. Y’Gythgba uderzyła kilka razy we wrota chcąc się wydostać, ale na darmo. Oparła głowę o metal wzdychając ciężko. -Muszę ich ostrzec-mówiła po czym wpadła na pomysł.- Raphael. Wyciągnęła swój N-fon starając się go włączyć. Zdębiała gdy dotarło do niej, że bateria padła. Tymczasem Raph także próbował dodzwonić się do dziewczyny jednak mimo wielu połączeń ona ani razu nie odpowiedziała. Swan nadal siedziała na kanapie pijąc wodę. -Swan, dlaczego Stopy cię ścigają?-dociekał Mikey. -A bo ja wiem-odparła.- Choć teraz jak się temu przyjrzeć to kilka razy była w pobliżu ich siedziby i być może za dużo widziałam. Chcą mnie po prostu uciszyć. -Czyli zabić-stwierdził Michelangelo.- Chociaż jedna osoba mówi tak, żebym zrozumiał. -A, no i chcę podziękować za pomoc-dodała. -Nie ma sprawy-ciągnął. Dwójka spojrzała na siebie dość dziwnym wzrokiem. April i Donnie zauważyli to po czym wymienili podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Wtedy podszedł do nich Raph a zaraz potem dotarł Leo. -Słuchajcie, nie mogę w żaden sposób skontaktować się z Moną-powiedział Raphael.- Nie wiem, co się dzieje. -Ja wiem co się dzieje-odparł Mikey z uśmiechem.- Ty się po prostu martwisz o Monę. -Cicho bądź-warknął żółw. -A widziałeś ją zanim zeszliście do kanałów?-spytał Donatello. -Kątem oka tak, ale nie widziałem, żeby się oddalała-odparł. -Okay-odparł Leo.- Zastanówmy się. Gdzie ona mogła pójść? -Możliwe, że do Shreddera-wyrwał Raph. Nagle Swan krzyknęła unosząc ręce. Wtedy jej tułów zaczął się kurczyć i skracać. Ramiona spłaszczył się, zmieniły kolor na biały a następnie wyrosły pióra. Szyja wydłużyła się, włosy zniknęły a usta i nos połączyły się w jedno. Głowa została spłaszczona. Przed drużyna stanęła Swan w postaci łabędzia. Miała białe pióra, wewnętrza część skrzydeł byłą turkusowa. Do tego czarne nogi i jasnobrązowy dziób. Cechą, która odróżniała ją od innych przedstawicieli jej gatunku był na czubku głowy żółty pasek symbolizujący zapewne jej włosy. -O nie-powiedziała łabędzica. -Co z tobą?-spytał zaskoczony Mikey. -To jest skutek uboczny mojej mutacji-wyjaśniła.- W nocy jestem człowiekiem a w dzień… łabędziem. -Zaraz-wtrącił Donnie.- Ty jesteś mutantką? 'Rozdział 5 ~ W siedzibie Shreddera~' Mona dalej siedziała w więzieniu oparta o ścianę. Zastanawiała się czy ta dziewczyna, którą znaleźli to byłą Swan i czy chłopcy zabrali ją do kryjówki. Denerwowała się coraz bardziej. Nagle drzwi jej celi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich Tygrysi Pazur. Salamandrianka wstała gwałtownie marszcząc czoło. Tygrys prawie, że chwycił ją za ramię, ale ona niespodziewanie odskoczyła wyjmując miecz. -Zamierzasz bawić się ze mną w kotka i żabę?- rzekł sarkastycznie. Monie wydawało się, że zaraz wybuchnie. Drugi raz usłyszała, że jest podobna do żaby. Tygrysi Pazur jednak nie zamierzał walczyć z Salamandrianką. Błyskawicznie wytrącił jej miecz z rąk łapiąc w łapy. Mimo jej oporów zaciągnął Lisę do Shreddera. Zmuszona by klęknąć podniosła głowę. -Zdradź mi drogę do kryjówki żółwi-powiedział srogo Saki. Y’Gythgba byłą dość zdziwiona zamiarem wroga. Nie znała go, ale z tego co mówił jej Raphael tajemnica kryjówki była świętością i nikt nie powinien jej znać. Marszcząc czoło odparła stanowczo: -Nigdy. Shredder podszedł do niej wyciągając ostrza. Salamandrianka czuła, że nie zanosi się na nic dobrego. Tymczasem w kryjówce przyjaciele szykowali się do wyjścia by odbić Monę. Swan oczywiście także chciała iść i upierała się tak długo dopóki reszta nie pozwoliła jej dołączyć. Jej upór siał podejrzenia w umysłach Leo, Rapha, Donniego i April. Bo niby po co osoba, która nie zna Shreddera zamierza iść by uratować ich przyjaciółkę? To nie miało sensu. Natomiast Mikey nie widział w tym niczego złego. Drużyna wybiegła z kryjówki kierując na powierzchnię. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy znaleźli się pod siedzibą wroga. Leo z Raphem postanowili przeszukać salę główną, Donnie i April laboratorium a Mikey wbrew wszystkim poszedł ze Swan do lochów. Łabędzica oraz żółw szukali po każdej celi, ale nigdzie nie znaleźli Y’Gythgby. Jednak po chwili Michelangelo zauważył uchylone drzwi więzienia. Wszedł do środka zauważając miecz przyjaciółki oraz… żabę. Żabę w kolorze skóry Mony. -O nie-powiedział najmłodszy. Wziął płaza do ręki zakrywając go drugą dłonią. -Raphowi to to się nie spodoba-stwierdził. Mutant odwrócił się a wtedy przez przypadek wpadła na niego Swan. Szybko wstała pytając: -Co się stało? -Zobacz-odparł. Podniósł dłoń chcąc pokazać jej żabę, ale z przerażeniem zobaczył, że jej nie ma. -Gdzie ona?!-krzyknął. -Ale kto?-dociekała. -No ta żaba… znaczy Mona-odparł. -Ta żaba? Swan pokazała skrzydłem na uciekającego płaza. -To ona!-wrzasnął żółw. Rzucił się na żabę, ale ta bardzo szybko uciekła. Łabędzica także próbowała złapać Monę. Podeszła ją od strony, w którą skakała jednak Michelangelo dalej gonił płaza a tym samym bardziej straszył Lisę. -Mikey, nie!-krzyknęła. Żaba podskoczyła bardzo wysoko i wpadała wprost do dzioba Swan. Dziewczyna odruchowo połknęła ją. -O kurczę- jęknęła.- Mamy problem. -Musisz ją wypluć!-zawołał żółw. Łabędzica starała się jakoś zmusić do zwrócenia płaza, ale nie potrafiła. Żółw nie czekając na nic stanął za nią ściskając ją za brzuch. Trochę się bał, że zrobi jej krzywdę ale w końcu po kilku uciskach dziewczyna wykrztusiła żabę. Padła na ziemię trochę wykończona. -Wszystko w porządku?-spytał Mikey. -Tak-odparła podnosząc. Mutant szybko złapał Monę w dłonie oddychając z ulgą. Rozdział 6 ~Przyłapani~ Donniemu i April też nie udało się odnaleźć Mony. Przeszukali całe laboratorium, sprawdzili każdy kąt, ale po Salamandriance nie było śladu. Dwójka zamierzała wrócić do reszty gdy nagle usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. Donatello popchnął przyjaciółkę w niewielką szparę uciszając. D laboratorium wszedł Shredder oraz Tygrysi Pazur. -Żółwie i Swan są już tutaj-oznajmił tygrys. -Doskonale-odparł Saki.- Zatrzymaj ich w Sali głównej. Kot skinął głową i odszedł. -Zaraz dowiem się jak dostać cię do ich kryjówki-mówił sam do siebie Oroku.- Jeżeli Swan będzie robić trudności może pożegnać się z życiem. -Swan?-zdziwił się Donnie. Żółw wyściubił nos zza ukrycia i wtem ostrze przeszło jego policzek na wylot. Mutant jęknął chowając ponownie. Z rany polała się krew. April przysunęła się zauważając jego obrażenie. Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Krew ciekła obficie cały czas policzek strasznie bolał. Wtem oboje usłyszeli kroku Shreddera. Siedzieli cicho skuleni, ale niestety on już dawno wiedział o ich obecności. Schylił się widząc ich. -Straż!-zawołał. Błyskawicznie przybiegły dwa Stopoboty podchwycając ich. Wyprowadzili przyjaciół stawiając przed Sakim. Wróg zmierzył ich wzrokiem po czym podszedł do April mówiąc: -Zdradź mi drogę do kryjówki. -Co?-zdziwiła się marszcząc czoło.- Nigdy! Shredder nie przebierał w środkach i szybko uderzył ją w twarz z taką siłą, że dziewczyna upadła na ziemię. Donnie widząc to próbował się wyrwać, a, że nie także nie zamierzał zdradzić największej tajemnicy to również oberwał. I to powtarzało się raz za razem. Skatowani przyjaciele zostali wrzuceni do jednej z cel w laboratorium. Dwójka ledwo trzymała się przy życiu. -Może to rozwiąże wam języki-powiedział wróg. Zostawił ich samych. -Musimy ostrzec resztę-wyszeptał Donnie. Ledwo wyjął telefon i wybrał numer Leo. Nagle jednak wszystkie siły go opuściły. Ręka opadła mu bezwładnie na dłoń April. -Donnie…-zaczęła dziewczyna. -Wszystko będzie dobrze-zapewniał ją żółw.- Wyjdziemy z tego. Zacisnął jej dłoń mocno przełykając ślinę. Nastolatka posłała mu uśmiech po czym ciężko wzdychając zamknęła oczy. Tymczasem w Sali głównej Raph i Leo mimo wielu poszukiwań nie znaleźli nigdzie śladu Mony. Nagle jednak dobiegli do nich Mikey razem ze Swan. Byli mocno zdyszani. -I co?-spytał Raphael.- Znaleźliście ją? -Eee… tak-odparł niepewnie najmłodszy. -No to super-ucieszył się Leo.- A więc nie jesteś taka podejrzana jak myślałem, Swan. Pomogłaś nam. Łabędzica poczuła się trochę niezręcznie, ale uśmiechnęła się mimo swej niechęci. Po chwili zaczęła powracać jej ludzka postać co oznaczało, że nadeszła noc. -Nareszcie-westchnęła. -To gdzie ona jest?-dociekał Raph. -Kto?-zdziwił się Mikey. -No Mona. -A, Mona. Eee… nic jej nie jest tylko trochę się skurczyła. Raphaela mocno zaskoczyły słowa brata. Michelangelo wyciągnął ręce podnosząc dłoń. Żółwie zobaczyły rechoczącą żabę. -Co ty tak trzymasz tego płaza?-spytał Leo. -To jest Mona-odparła Swan. -Odbiło wam?-zaśmiał się Raph. -Siedziała w celi obok niej leżał jej miecz-tłumaczył żółw. Bracia zdębieli. 'Rozdział 7 ~Jej prawdziwa twarz~' Przyjaciele dalej patrzyli się na żabę w zaszokowaniu. Wreszcie Raph wziął płaza w ręce oglądając go dokładnie z każdej strony. Jakoś trudno mu było uwierzyć, że to naprawdę jest Mona. -Dobra robota, Swan-rozległ się złowrogi głos. Wszyscy obejrzeli się zauważając Tygrysiego Pazura. Nim jednak zrobili jakikolwiek ruch niespodziewanie spadła na nich ciężka klatka. O dziwo Swan jako jedyna nie została złapana. Stała z boku patrząc na nich i trochę kuląc z bólu, ale zaraz westchnęła głośno prostując. Spojrzała na Tygrysiego Pazura marszcząc czoło. -Daje, Swan, załatw go!-wołał najmłodszy. -Wybacz, Mikey-odparła. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści podchodząc do mutantów. -Ja musiałam-ciągnęła mając łzy w oczach. Zwróciła się do tygrysa zamierzając coś powiedzieć gdy nagle poszedł do niego Shredder. Dziewczyna marszczyła czoło jeszcze bardziej mówiąc stanowczo: -Przyprowadziłam ich tak jak chciałeś a wiec teraz ty dotrzymaj słowa. -Swan, o czym ty mówisz?-niedowierzał Mikey. -Ty żmijo!-krzyknął Raph. -Najpierw powiesz mi gdzie jest kryjówka żółwi-odparł Saki. -Nie!-warknęła dziewczyna.- Najpierw lekarstwo! Oroku spojrzał na Tygrysiego Pazura, który rzucił w jej stronę fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem. Nastolatka złapała ją w ręce odczuwając ulgę. -Zaprowadzę was-powiedziała. -Swan, nie!-krzyknął Mikey.- Dlaczego ty to robisz? -To skomplikowane- odparła przyciskając fiolę do piersi i spoglądając kątem oka na niego. -A ja już zdążyłem cię polubić-rzekł cicho. -Nie jestem osobą, którą warto lubić, Mikey-przyznała. W Raphaelu się zagotowało. Kolejna dziewczyna zdążyła zranić jego młodszego brata w tak krótkim czasie. Leo też miał sobie za złe, że zaufał Swan i nawet jej to powiedział. Nie mógł sobie darować, że nie ochronił Michelangelo przed kolejnym rozczarowaniem. -Czy ty nie masz serca?!-powiedział najstarszy rozzłoszczony. -Jestem chora, nie rozumiecie!-wyjaśniła wreszcie.- Miała niewiele czasu. Bracia spojrzeli na nią z nieufnością. Nagle Raph usłyszał rechot żaby. Spojrzał na nią krzycząc: -Shredder, co zrobiłeś z Moną?! Saki spojrzał na niego ze złośliwym, tajemniczym uśmiechem. Pstryknął palcami i nagle weszły Stopoboty niosące coś. Rzuciły to pod klatką po czym odeszły. Braci zamurowało. -Mona!-zawołał przerażony Raph. Klęknął przy kratach dotykając ramienia Salamandrianki. Ta gwałtownie jęknęła kuląc się. Raphael podniósł szybko rękę zauważając w tym miejscu gigantyczną ranę. Popatrzył na Y’Gythgbę zaszokowany. Wyglądała jak dosłownie zdjęta z krzyża. Nie było miejsca gdzie nie znalazłby się siniak, zadrapanie czy rana. -Co ty jej zrobiłeś?!-krzyknął. -Tak kończą ci, co nie współpracują-odparł Shredder.- Zabrać ich do tamtych! -A co z ta żabą?- spytał Tygrysi Pazur. -Dajcie ją do nich-odrzekł. Stopoboty posłusznie zabrały klatkę i Monę. Nagle Swan gorzej się poczuła. Kuląc otworzyła fiolkę i wypiła cały płyn. Wtedy niespodziewanie zdębiała. -To woda!-stwierdziła.- Okłamałeś mnie! Cisnęła pusta fiolką w Sakiego. Następnie rzuciła się na niego, ale Oroku boleśnie ją odepchnął. Dziewczyna uderzyła w ścianę a potem spadła nieprzytomna na podłogę. 'Rozdział 8 ~Tajemnica się ujawnia~' Stopoboty wrzuciły braci i Monę do celi Donniego i April. Leo oraz Mikey widząc ich błyskawicznie podbiegli, ale Raph został z Moną. Na szczęście tamtej dwójka nadal żyła. Jednak było z nimi źle. Obrażenia były nie mniej gorsze niż Y’Gythgby. -Nic wam nie jest?-spytał Leo. -Nie powiedziałbym tego-wyszeptał Donatello. -Też nie chcieliście zdradzić drogi to kryjówki, prawda?-dociekał najstarszy. April pokiwała głową. Bracia spróbowali ich usadzić przy ścianie. Raph non stop patrzył na rany mony zastanawiając się cym można by je opatrzyć. Przeglądając przy niektórych aż syczał widząc, jak paskudnie wyglądają. Liczył tylko, że Salamandrianka wytrzyma do powrotu do domu. O ile uda im się uciec. -Raphael…-odezwała się. -Tak Mona?-spytał spoglądając na nią. -Swan…ona…-starała się wyjaśnić. -Tak, wiem. Podła żmija-odparł. -Nie mów tak o niej!-wtrącił Mikey. -To jak mam powiedzieć? Zdrajczyni, podła oszustka, wstrętna kłamczucha. W Michelangelo aż się zagotowało. Rozzłoszczony rzucił się na brata okładając go pięściami. Raphael nie pozostał mu dłużny i odkopnął go aż do ściany. -Przestańcie!-zawołał Leo wchodząc między nich.- Bójki to akurat ostatnie czego potrzebujemy. Wystarczy, że ta trójka jest poharatana. Bracia odetchnęli głęboko zaprzestając walki. Jednak Mikey dalej był wściekły na Rapha za to, co powiedział. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli stukanie w szybę. To była ostatnia osoba, której się spodziewali. -Swan!-zawołał najmłodszy podbiegając do szkła. -Mikey!-odparła szczęśliwa.- Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Was też. -Czego chcesz?-spytał wrogo Raph. -Chcę was uwolnić-odrzekła. -Nie boisz się?-dociekał Leo. -Niby czego-parsknęła ironicznym śmiechem.- Że Shredder mnie zabije? Zrobi mi tylko przysługę. Nie mam nic do stracenia. Przecież i tak umieram. -Czekaj, co?!-zdziwił się Mikey.- Jak to umierasz? -Ech… pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię-westchnęła.- Pewnego dnia gdy znalazłam się pod siedzibą Shreddera, Stopy mnie złapały i zawlekły do niego. Chciał, żebym znalazła dla niego waszą kryjówkę a, że nie zamierzałam zrobić tego po dobroci to wstrzyknął mi truciznę. Powiedział, że jeżeli odnajdę was, waszą kryjówkę i przyprowadzę to a drogę zdradzę to da mi lekarstwo. -I ty mu w to uwierzyłaś?-niedowierzał Raphael. -A miałam jakieś wyjście?!-odrzekła.- Jeżelibym nie zdobyła tej odtrutki to mogłabym pożegnać się z życiem. I teraz żałuję. Żałuje, że mu uwierzyłam i, że was zdradziłam. Chciałam się nie spoufalać żeby nie mieć problemu ze zdradą, ale oczywiście nie posłuchałam samej siebie. Za dużo byłam wam winna a wy byliście dla mnie za dobrzy. -Swan, na pewno da się coś jeszcze zrobić-podnosił ją na duchu Mikey. -Chciałabym w to wierzyć, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzam omamiać się fałszywą nadzieją-westchnęła.- Dobrze wiem,, że to już koniec. -Swan…-wydusił najmłodszy. Dziewczyna wystukała kod i szyba się odsunęła. Bracia dopiero teraz zobaczyli jak trucizna wyniszcza przyjaciółkę. Przez szkło wydawała się normalna albo to oni byli zbyt zajęci rozmową by to zauważyć. W rzeczywistości była cieniem samej siebie. Jaskrawozielone oczy mocno zblakły i wypłowiały. Twarz z bladej stała się szara. Puszyste, podniesione włosy opadły i były bardziej wyprostowane. -Jak ty wyglądasz-przeraził się Mikey. -Strasznie, wiem-odrzekła spuszczając głowę. -Nie, nie jest tak źle-powiedział kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podnosząc oklapła grzywkę. 'Rozdział 9 ~A jednak można się zmienić~' Mikey wziął na skorupę April, Leo Donniego a Raph Monę. Swan ruszyła przodem by ich wyprowadzić. Na szczęście cała droga do wyjścia minęła im łatwo i sprawnie. Stopy nie stały przy żadnym wejściu bo gromadziły się do ataku na kryjówkę żółwi. Wreszcie gdy dotarli na zewnątrz w żyłach Swan trucizna już prawię zakaziła cały jej organizm. Dziewczyna złapała się za brzuch kuląc z bólu. -Swan…-zaczął Leo. -To nic odparła z trudem.- Idźcie dalej. -Chodź z nami-zachęcał ją Mikey.- Donnie coś wymyśli. -Najpierw musiałby dojść do siebie a i tak dla mnie już za późno-tłumaczyła osuwając się na nogach.- Będę tylko opóźniać ucieczkę. -Ale Swan… -Nie martwcie się… nikt nie dowie się o waszej kryjówce. -Swan… Dziewczyna przerwała mu przytulając a potem całując w policzek. -Spadajcie, szybko…-poganiała zamykając oczy i opierając głowę o ścianę usiadła pod nią. -Swan… nie…-mówił Mikey. -Musimy, Mikey-wtrącił Leo. Swan oddychała coraz ciężej. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głos Shreddera: -Swan?! -Musimy iść-stwierdził Leonardo. -Mikey… Żółw czy tego chciał czy nie musiał uciekać. -Dzięki, Swan-rzekł Leo. Dziewczyna skinęła głową z uśmiechem. Mutant pobiegł za bratem. -Swan, daruj tą żmiję-wydusił Raph. -Nie ma o czym mówić-odparła.- Należało mi się. Raphael ruszył za resztą. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Shredder. Nastolatka spojrzała na niego marszcząc czoło. -Przegrałeś-wymamrotała. Po tych słowach wyzionęła ducha. Wkurzony Saki krzyknął głośno odchodząc. Tymczasem chłopaki zdążyli już zejść do kanałów. Mikey popatrzył jeszcze za siebie pamiętając o pół łabędzicy. Poczuł, że odeszła. Po jakimś czasie bracia znaleźli się w kryjówce. Położyli rannych na kanapie po czym pobiegli po opatrunki. Najgorzej miał Raph. Po prostu nie mógł patrzeć na obrażenia Mony. Do tego ból był tak straszny, że Salamandriankę trzeba chyba było uśpić by uśmierzyć cierpienie. Przyniósł więc laskę Splintera, ale nie wiedział czy dobrze robi. Nie chciał przecież zrobić jej krzywdy. I tak marnie wyglądała. -Nie krępuj się…- powiedziała z trudem. -Na pewno?- spytał. -Uderzaj-odparła. Żółw zamknął oczy podnosząc laskę. Uderzył ją mocno w głowę i Y’Gythgba straciła przytomność. Raphael mógł dokończyć opatrywanie dziewczyny. Tymczasem Mikey kończył obwiązywać ostatnie obrażenia na ramieniu Donniego. Jednak jego myśli były zupełnie gdzie indziej. -Mikey, wszystko gra?-spytał Leo opatrując nogę April. -Tak-wymamrotał. -Wiem, że była dla ciebie ważna -przyznał brat podchodząc do niego.- Wiem, jak to jest. -Serio? -No czasami tak jest, że lubisz kogoś, ale różne przeszkody stoją wam na drodze. Doskonalę cię rozumiem. -Dzięki stary. Raph włączył się do rozmowy. -Zobaczysz, Mikey, znajdziemy ci jeszcze taką pannę, że wszyscy zzielenieją z zazdrości. -Dzięki, chłopaki, ale chyba na razie dam sobie spokój z dziewczynami -stwierdził najmłodszy.- Świat nie kończy się na nich. Leo pogładził brata po głowie z uśmiechem. 'The end' '''Przeraszam, że ostatni rozdział zapomniałam wstawić w poniedziałek tylko we wtorek. Jeśli chcecie to mnie załatwcie, za tą moją niekompetencję bo zupełnie zapomniałam. W każdym razie dzieki za komy i czytanie :)' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone